thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
ThunderCats: A Cat's Tale
ThunderCats: A Cat's Tale was a one-shot comic released by WildStorm Comics. Summary Scott Campbell, the artistic powerhouse behind the best-selling DANGER GIRL, illustrates and cowrites a special 12-page story in this not-to-be-missed issue! If you're a fan of the cartoon, or a new reader just discovering their magic, you'll be ecstatic when you read this tale filled to the absolute brim with pulse-pounding thunderous action. Special bonus features in this #0 issue include character bios and behind-the- scenes production designs! Plot In the forest, Lion-O practices battle manoeuvres whilst WilyKat and Snarf watch on. WilyKat is impressed, and asks Lion-O when he will get a weapon, stating that he is tired of being left out of battles and wants to fight. Lion-O reminds the Thunderkitten that he and his sister still have their bags of tricks, but WilyKat protests and insists that what he needs is a real weapon such as those used by the other ThunderCats. WilyKat insists that the ThunderCats would be unable to defeat their enemies without their weaponry, and recounts the time that Panthro was ambushed by Jackalman and Monkian in the Forest of Silence, and successfully fended them off using both his martial arts ability and his skill with his weapon, the nunchukus. WilyKat then recounts the time when Tygra and Cheetara stole back the Bracelet of Power from Castle Plun-Darr, and were unable to outrun the pursuit of S-S-Slithe and Vultureman but were able to repel their attack with the use of Tygra's bolo whip and Cheetara's bo-staff. Lastly, WilyKat recounts the time that Lion-O faced Mumm-Ra in his pyramid during Lion-O's Anointment Trials, and how Lion-O was able to backflip over Mumm-Ra's head and use the Sword of Omens to run him through. WilyKat states that whilst Lion-O didn't kill Mumm-Ra, he came close. Lion-O tells the young Thunderkitten that none of those battles happened that way, and also explains that it is not the weapon that makes the warrior, but his spirit. Lion-O states that the ThunderCats' power comes not from their weapons but from their hearts, and that their greatest strength is their ability to work as a team. WilyKat grudgingly concedes, but still wants to know when he can fight like the elder ThunderCats. The conversation is interrupted by the intervention of WilyKit, who wants to know what Lion-O and WilyKat are doing, stating that she has been looking for them. Lion-O explains that he was telling WilyKat what valuable members of the team the Thunderkittens are, and that, whilst when they are older they may be used differently in battle, for now he needs them to accept their roles. WilyKit states that that sounds good to her, and urges them to hurry up, telling them that Panthro needs them right away. Watching over the ThunderCats in his Onyx Pyramid, Mumm-Ra observes their exchanges and thinks to himself that he may be able to make use of WilyKat's impetuous nature some day... Canon Due to inconsistencies and contradictions, the ThunderCats comics by WildStorm should not be considered canon to the original 1980s animates television series. Readers should instead consider them as separate or alternative canon. Preview Panels ThunderCats - A Cat's Tale 0 - pg 1.jpg ThunderCats - A Cat's Tale 0 - pg 3.jpg ThunderCats - A Cat's Tale 0 - pg 6.jpg ThunderCats - A Cat's Tale 0 - pg 8.jpg ThunderCats - A Cat's Tale 0 - pg 9.jpg ThunderCats - A Cat's Tale 0 - pg 13.jpg Notes of Interest * This issue represents the first ThunderCats comic to be published with new story material for almost 15 years, and the content within is intended as a "refresher" of sorts, to remind readers who the ThunderCats are, and also to provide a taste of forthcoming issues. The story in this issue is very short (only 13 pages), with the remainder of the issue fleshed out by pin-ups by various artists (about which more below), early layout work from J. Scott Campbell and Ed McGuinness (artist for most of the then-forthcoming ThunderCats: Reclaiming Thundera mini-series), early design sketches from artist Dan Norton for "the future Thundercats mini-series" which we now know as ThunderCats: The Return, a page of fact files for all of the ThunderCats complete with black & white Ed McGuinness illustrations, and insight and explanatory text from writer Ford Lytle Gilmore. * The pin-ups featured in this issue are by Peter Vale with colours by Carrie Strachan, JJ Kirby with colours by Carrie Strachan, Aaron Lopresti with colours by Larry Molinar, and Francisco Herrera with colours by Leonardo Olea. * In his explanatory text, writer Ford Lytle Gilmore talks about his plans for the future of the ThunderCats comic series, including a reference to another series in the planning stages that extends into the ThunderCats' future, one that will be darker and more complex. As mentioned above, along with the early design sketches showcased in this issue, this would later be released as the mini-series ThunderCats: The Return. * Again in his explanatory text, Gilmore also states that the forthcoming mini-series will be taking place immediately after the conclusion of the ThunderCats TV series. The story in this issue, however, would appear to take place sometime prior to that, as the ThunderCats appear to be based on Third Earth rather than New Thundera – as Lion-O and the ThunderKittens return home at WilyKit's bidding, the top half of Third Earth's Cats Lair is clearly visible. * It is worth noting that WilyKat's recollections in this story, in particular his recollection of Lion-O's battle with Mumm-Ra, are very inaccurate, a fact that Lion-O points out to him! Category:Thundercats: Wildstorm Comics